


Not the Worst Babysitting Job Ever

by museofspeed



Category: Green Arrow
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/museofspeed/pseuds/museofspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lian on sugar does not make for an easy night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Worst Babysitting Job Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady Sarai (lady_sarai)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_sarai/gifts).



Roy pulled up ten minutes after Lian had fallen asleep.

Cissie barely moved off the couch as he entered, just groaned a little and looked up.

Roy winced. "That bad, huh?"

"She's always been a little angel when I've babysat before! What was different this time?" Cissie asked, struggling into a sitting position.

"I _told_ Ollie not to let her have any sugar," Roy grumbled. "I'm so sorry, Cissie. I can pay you more than your going rate or something. It was really great of you to do this and—"

Cissie shook her head, smiling a little. "No, I told you this was your Christmas present. You haven't had a night completely off in ages, and besides…"

Roy glanced up at her and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"No matter how bad this night was, it's nowhere near as bad as the worst babysitting job I've ever had."

Roy raised an eyebrow. "This sounds like an interesting story."

Cissie nodded seriously. "Any babysitting job that _doesn't_ end up with the kid possessed and trying to kill me? I consider a win."

Roy considered that for a moment, then nodded slowly. "Yeah," he said. "I think I can understand that."


End file.
